1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of submicronic zirconia stabilized with effective amounts of yttrium or cerium, and, more especially, to the preparation of such stabilized zirconia from zirconium fluosulfate, and use thereof in a variety of ceramic compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art (for example, from published Japanese application No. 57/191234) to prepare, e.g., yttrium-stabilized zirconia by neutralization of admixture of an aqueous solution of a pure salt of zirconium (oxychloride, nitrate, and the like) and an aqueous solution of a salt of yttrium (e.g., chloride, nitrate). Such process, however, is limited to the use of the water soluble zirconium salts.